


Orgasm Project

by CreepingDawn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Anal Sex, Bondage, Fucking Machines, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, mind wipe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingDawn/pseuds/CreepingDawn
Summary: Human-like Aliens? Check. Fucking machines? Check. Using orgasms to take over the world? Check.A view into the lab and the boy-subjects there...





	Orgasm Project

**Author's Note:**

> This is perhaps my most popular story. I get the most comments and emails about it. Please enjoy!

Dr. Volup Tatem, a senior researcher at O'Souter Pharmaceuticals, had gotten into the office nearly two hours ago and felt like a prisoner sitting behind his desk. Normally, after checking his email and scanning his calendar, Dr. Tatem liked to proceed to the lab to examine the experiments. Today, however, he had to finish up preparing for the visitors that were due in an hour. Very important visitors. Thus, while he would very much like to be in the lab, he found himself chained (metaphorically, of course) to the reports he was busy reading and the notes he was hastily imputing into his personal tablet. He needed to be prepared so everything would go perfectly!

Before Dr. Tatem knew it, his secretary knocked on his door and ushered in three individuals wearing very expensive business suits. Dr. Tatem took a moment to look up and, realizing it was his guests, he sprung out of his chair and eagerly crossed the room, welcoming the visitors and shaking their hands enthusiastically. "Gentlemen! Thank you for coming! I have to tell you, the results are simply astounding and you are going to be very pleased! Welcome to the OP!"

"The OP?" asked the oldest man. Dr. Tatem gave the man a huge grin. He was a short fellow, probably in his late sixties or early seventies and his white hair, coupled with his large thick glasses, made him look grandfatherly. This was Mr. Ronald O'Souter, founder of O'Souter Pharmaceuticals and the man that Dr. Tatem desperately needed to impress.

"Orgasm Project" replied the man standing next to him before Dr. Tatem could answer. "Father, didn't you read the report the good doctor sent us? OP is what they've been calling it down here." Turning, Dr. Tatem gave a man a nod. This man, in his early forties, was the heir apparent for O'Souter Pharmaceuticals, Carson O'Souter. Tall and regal looking with dark black hair and a hard face, Dr. Tatem knew that if he didn't win this man over, any progress made with his father would be pointless. However, if Dr. Tatem could impress father and son, he would change the history of this pathetic planet and these damnable humans.

"Doctor, let me introduce my son, Jamie. Jamie, shake the doctor's hand."

Dr. Tatem smiled at boy standing next to the two men, his curly blond hair falling almost over his eyes as he tried, and failed, to look impressive. Sure, the kid was wearing an expensive suit like his father and grandfather but his mousy build and frail demeanor was nothing like the confidence his elders displayed. If this runt had actually been born to the grandson of the Great Captain (may he be forever revered), then the hope for the future was pretty dim. Still, the boy was an O'Souter and Dr. Tatem would play along, despite the fact that he was now shaking the relatively limp wrist of a cute, but meek, twelve-year-old.

"I hope you don't mind that we brought Jamie with us?" Carson asked shortly, daring the doctor to object.

"Oh, of course not! Of course not!" Please, come in and have a seat," Dr. Tatem said, ushering the two men and the pre-teen boy further into his office. After they all made themselves comfortable, Dr. Tatem sitting at his desk while the O'Souters sat in the guest chairs (luckily he had three in front of his desk!), Dr. Tatem cleared his throat and glanced at the boy.

"Don't worry, doctor. I know the project is sensitive but you can say anything in front of the boy," Ronald O'Souter said intuitively as he leaned his cane up against the woodwork of the chair. "His father and I haven't told him what you do here so you will probably need to start from the beginning. One of the best ways to measure a man of science is to see how easily he breaks complex problems down to simple concepts."

"Consider this," Carson Souter added, "a test. This is an interview to see if we will continue to support your research. You're on the spot doctor. Many of your fellow researchers have failed miserably and we are becoming impatient. Convince us to believe in the Orgasm Project." He gave Dr. Tatem a look that said "don't fuck this up" and, suddenly nervous, Dr. Tatem swallowed. "Pay attention, Jamie," the man said, suddenly turning to look at the boy whose eyes had been wondering around the room. With his father's order, the boy's gaze immediately snapped forward and, seeing the men all staring at him, fell down to the floor almost as quickly.

"Um... Yes, father." The boy said meekly, his soft high-pitched voice sounding almost girlish.

Well, this is an interesting turn of events, thought Dr. Tatem. Could he really discuss the OP with this kid? I mean, the kid looked like puberty was way off! Would the kid even get it? Mulling it over, Dr. Tatem would much rather fuck the kid than have to explain the project to him but whatever. If interacting with the brat would convince the O'Souters that the OP was the way to go, he'd do it. Besides, this boy could one day be the leader of the Lost Ones and it wouldn't due to make an enemy of the kid. Taking a deep breath, Dr. Tatem ordered his thoughts and then proceeded.

"Jamie, when our ship crashed on this planet, your great-grandfather the Great Captain, may he forever be revered, made an important decision. We only had a small sample of nano-probes left and, instead of using those to repair our communications system to call home, which of course would have left us at the mercy of these humans while we waited for rescue, he decided to inject every member of the crew with reprogrammed nano-probes so as to physically alter our physiology and allow us to blend into the native population. Thus, since crashing, we have been able to live among the humans without getting harassed.

Several decades ago, your grandfather," Dr. Tatum nodded to Ronald O'Souter, "created this company in order to research and develop sophisticated chemical compounds which he believed, rightly so, would be necessary if we were to survive. You know that your family's company makes all sorts of drugs, many of which benefit the humans, right?" The boy nodded, avoiding eye contact. "Well, it has taken some time for human technology to progress to the point where we could actually use it to create the kinds of compounds we want. However, some of my colleagues and I are now very close to creating a drug that will radically change this world." Dr. Tatem paused for a moment, expecting the boy to inquire as to the nature of the change. The boy remained silent. Stupid child. "Basically, we are creating a drug that will reprogram a human's mind and force the person to do whatever we want. It would be a drug that lets us control the humans!"

Jamie remained silent. "Boy, can you think of reasons why such a drug would be useful? Why your father and I have spent the last twenty years trying to perfect it?" His grandfather asked. The kid shrugged and the older man sighed. "Well, if such a drug worked, we could reprogram the humans to do whatever we desire. Direct their technology in a certain direction. End their petty conflicts so we would have peace. We could use that drug to influence politicians; not through money, but through direct control. We could control the titans of industry and medicine and the media. We could be the rulers of the planet. When our people arrive, they will find this place already colonized and ready for settlement!"

Dr. Tatem nodded along. The possibilities for such a drug were immense and he hoped that if his project could make that drug a reality, he could live the rest of his life in incredible comfort and would be hailed a hero for generations to come. "That's right, Jamie. Like your grandfather said, this drug would let us rule as overlords. And that is where I come in. You see, I was one of the lead researchers on the drug and I was the one who discovered a major problem with the drug. Basically, it is very difficult to program a person to do what you want if they already have programming in place. We discovered, unfortunately, that we needed to wipe a human's brain before the drug could take effect. So, several of my colleagues and I volunteered two years ago to tackle this problem and I've been down here ever since. My quest is to wipe people's mind! That is why I created the Orgasm Project."

The boy didn't respond, much to Dr. Tatem's frustration. Taking a deep breath, he plowed forward. "I hypothesized that the easiest way to wipe a human's mind was through a series of very specific drug combinations injected during orgasm. Do you... do you know what an orgasm is Jamie?"

The boy blushed. "Yes sir." He said.

"Well," Dr. Tatem continued, "so far, my research is going exceptionally well. One bump, of course, is that my early methods showed that this particular path would not work on women at all so I have had to modify my research and direct it towards men. One of my colleagues is focusing on that aspect of the project and, from what I hear, is doing very well. Another issue I ran into early on was that trying to wipe a full-grown adult male's brain was too complex a task. Thus, I have had to focus my research on pre-pubescent and adolescent males. That said, we are just now experiencing a few breakthroughs and I am confident in where the research is taking me. I estimate we will be able to wipe a full-grown man's brain within a year, possible two. In another five, we will be able to isolate the correct chemical and neural responses so as to wipe the human mind remotely, without use of an orgasm. Until then, though..."

"Explain a bit about the current process" Carson O'Souter said authoritatively. "I want Jamie to understand."

"Well," continued Dr. Tatem, "there are two distinct types of orgasm. The first is the result of direct penile stimulation. This method proved to be useless as the human male has what is called a refractory period - meaning they can only orgasm so much within a certain period of time. Continued stimulation is incredibly painful and was unsuited to the task necessary. Despite my best efforts, I could not find a way around this barrier. The second kind of orgasm is an orgasm that occurs due to prostate stimulation. Do you know what a prostate is, Jamie?"

The boy didn't raise his eyes but shook his head in the negative. He thought he had heard the word before but he couldn't be sure.

"The prostate is a small muscle located in the rectum that controls the ejaculatory process. It is very sensitive and can be stimulated through external and internal means. With a prostate-induced orgasm, there is no refractory period and there is no ejaculation. Still, it is an orgasm that is incredibly powerful and was perfectly suited to what I needed. Thus, in the lab, we built a complex system that would induce prostate orgasms in our... test subjects... and allow us to manipulate their brains with our potent chemical injections. In fact, the whole process relies on the fact that the subjects are having continuous orgasms so as to allow our chemicals to wipe their minds."

Carson O'Souter took over at this point. "Son, to survive as a species, we must accomplish this task. As human technology continues to grow by leaps and bounds, the chance that we will be discovered increases exponentially. As you know, we may look human on the outside, but we have several key differences on the inside! To ensure nothing goes wrong, this project is kept off the record and strictly need to know. You are now part of that group and we are trusting you with this information."

Jamie thought about what his father said. Without looking up and while continuing to stare at the ground, he said cautiously, "I won't say anything, Father. I promise. Where do the test subjects come from? Are they volunteers?"

"No, son, they are not. They came from orphanages or were homeless street kids when we had them kidnapped by a special group that does that sort of thing. We made sure to target boys that wouldn't be missed so no one would ask questions. We also got them from all over the world to add genetic variety."

Dr. Tatem smiled. Yes, most were orphans and street kids. However, he was the one who had been put in charge of working with the agency that had "acquired" the boys and he had added two extra names to the list - two brothers whose father had been a rival of Dr. Tatem's back in medical school. Dr. Tatem had taken a great deal of pleasure hearing about how the boys, ages fourteen and nine, were snatched from their snug beds in the middle of the night and in watching his old schoolmate plead on camera for the kidnapper to give his children back!

"Oh" was all Jamie said, looking slightly troubled. "But... if you wipe their mind, does that mean you kill... you kill them? Take away who the are?"

Dr. Tatem's eyes rose for a moment before he pondered the question. "No, Jamie, we don't kill them. We want the humans to be as normal as possible after we gain control of them, so saying that we `wipe their minds' is a bit of a misnomer. What we do is copy their brain patterns first and then wipe the mind. Afterward, the goal is to reprogram the mind with drugs so it responds to our commands. Once done, we will re-install the human's neuro-pathways so that they are back to normal. For the humans, the process is like entering a long sleep but waking up eventually. Rest assured, we aren't permanently harming any of the humans or destroying the person they are."

"Said another way, doctor," Carson O'Souter said, "you are saving the software that is the human, changing out the hardware, then reloading the software. Same person, new hardware."

Dr. Tatem nodded enthusiastically. It was an apt analogy. For a moment, all was quiet. "Well, I for one would like to see the lab," Ronald O'Souter said, breaking the silence.

"Yes," responded Dr. Tatem. That is an excellent idea." Getting up, he ushered the O'Souters out of his office and towards an unmarked elevator several hallways over. The three men made casual conversation along the way while Jamie walked behind them and said nothing. Once in the elevator, Dr. Tatem punched in a highly classified security code and they soon found themselves stepping out into a short hallway deep underground; an unmarked door just in front of them. A large sign next to it read "Orgasm Project. No admittance without proper clearance."

"Right this way," said Dr. Tatem excitedly, his cock starting to chub up at the thought of what lay beyond the door. This was one of his favorite moments of the day - the moment he got to walk into the lab! Pushing the door open, he led his guests into the corner of a vast well-lit room. "Here we are at the entrance to the lab. You'll note that the lab is divided into seven rows, with stalls containing test subjects on either side of those rows. The rows are lettered A through G, with the test subjects themselves labeled with a number. Thus, in the first row, you have subject A1, A2, A3, etc. Second row is B1, B2, B3, and so on and so forth. Besides each subject are their personal information such as date of acquisition, age, and other pertinent scientific information. Each row contains fourteen stations and we are almost at capacity. We have ninety-two subjects in the lab at the moment. For security reasons, each row is self-contained and requires a passcode to enter. Please, follow me."

Dr. Tatem escorted his group to a glass doorway labeled "A", unlocked it, and eagerly entered. The others followed. Dr. Tatem was pleased when he heard the three of them gasp in surprise just after entering the short hallway. Along the path, seven on one side and seven on the other, were boys. "Here is group A. They have been in his room for the past fourteen months. All fourteen subjects have had their brain patterns stored, their minds completely wiped, and are now awaiting the administration of the mind altering drug - due to occur six weeks from now based on what my colleagues have told me." The four approached the first subject.

The boy, whose placard indicated that he was a fifteen-year-old from Tacna, Peru, was suspended several feet off the ground by what appeared to be some sort of high-quality polymer fibers. He looked like a trapeze artist floating gracefully. Tilted backwards at a slight angle, his head was supported by the fibers while his arms, outstretched to either side, were wrapped in the dark material. His legs were wide open and thrust forward, wrapped in the polymer and looking very much like the stirrups a woman might use while giving birth. His slim brown torso breathed slowly in and out while his body quivered as if it were experiencing a small seizure.

All four pairs of eyes took this in quickly but were drawn to the boy's pelvis. There, obscenely, was his erect cock, shining in the light and covered with the slick pre-cum that continued to ooze out of his throbbing member. But that wasn't the most shocking sight! Below, only inches away from the astonished crowd, was a thick black phallus imbedded deep within his asshole and vibrating vigorously. That phallus was attached to a large machine about a foot below the boy that had all kinds of buttons and readouts and screens.

"This is subject A1. As you can see, he is suspended here by this material," explained Dr. Tatem, grasping the thing dark material and running his hand up and down it for emphasis, "which was developed specifically to hold these subject up comfortably and safely. The machine," he said, indicating the technology just under the boy, "is what we affectionately call `the milkman.' All of the specifics are in my reports but, simply put, this machine uses this probe to stimulate the subject's prostate." Pointing directly to the phallus, the doctor grinned. "This probe is simply amazing. It contains thousands of sensors that record the subject's vital statistics simply from its contact with the subjects rectal walls. It is highly flexible, inflatable, deflatable, self-lubricating, and made of a rubber-like material that feels like human flesh but is so much stronger. The very tip of this probe, which can rotate 180 degrees, is controlled by a computer program that can make it do just about anything. While the probe is in Milking Position, which it is currently, the tip is busy stroking and teasing the prostate and inducing anal-orgasms."

"Are there other positions?" asked Ronald O'Souter, a small bulge forming in his suit pants.

"Only one other," responded Dr. Tatem. "We call it `Thrusting Position.' The anus is an interesting organ and the probe, for all it's ability, cannot stay in the same place within the anus for more than an hour without the anal walls starting to weaken. Thus, once every forty minutes, the probe withdraws completely, waits sixty second, then proceeds to, if you'll pardon my language, fuck the subject for two minutes, concluding with sixty seconds outside the body before sliding in again to Milking Position. While it may seem counter-intuitive, this actually helps keep the anus and rectum healthy. Moreover, the probe, while in `Thrusting Position,' seeps out a clear white substance known as HBS, or Human Biological Supplement, which is a very powerful and very potent nutritional cocktail that is absorbed deep in the subject's colon and provides all the nutrition they require. Once hooked up to `the milkman,' these humans will never need to be fed in the traditional manner."

Dr. Tatem tapped a couple of commands on the unit and smiled. "Here, A9 is about to experience `Thrusting Position.' If you will follow me?" As the four walked down the isle, the visitors glanced curiously into each stall. Subject A2 was a Caucasian ten-year-old from Olympia, Washington. Subject A3 was an African thirteen-year-old from Nigeria. They saw a nine-year-old Arab boy from Jordan and a seven-year-old from Kyoto, Japan. All hung in the same position, a probe buried deep in their rectums while their penises vibrated in time with the continuous anal orgasms.

Dr. Tatem held up his hand in front of a pale red-head whose body was covered in freckles. "This is A9, a twelve-year-old from southern Ireland. Watch as..." A sharp beep emanated from the machine below A9, interrupting Dr. Tatem. The man didn't mind and, instead, turned to watch. Slowly, the probe, which had been in it's stationary Milking Position, began to retract backwards, four inches popping free of the subject a moment later. His rectum stayed open slightly, giving the four a chance to lewdly stare at the boy's gaping asshole. "Since the prostate is not to far within the anal cavity, there is only a few inches within the subject's body during Milking Position. However, to ensure structural integrity, the probe goes much deeper during `Thrusting Position.'" With that, they waited nearly a minute until the machine beeped again and the probe began to move forward.

The four watched in fascination as the probe, now about twice as thick as before and gleaming with milky-white HBS, slid home. One inch. Then two. Then three. Then five. Then eight inches slid into the twelve-year-old, accompanied by a long squelching sound. Then, the probe suddenly began to retract much faster than it had entered. By the time it withdrew completely, it's speed was obviously picking up. In it slid, all eight inches buried. Out his came, leaving the gaping asshole empty for a mere moment. In, out, in, out. Faster and faster it started to pump. Within thirty seconds, the probe was pistoning in and out of the boy as A9 began to shake violently. As the crowd watched, they saw the creamy-white HBS whipped into a lather as more and more of it was shoved deep in the child's rectum.

"A9 is still experiencing anal-orgasms. However, because the probe is both sawing at the prostate and stimulating the nerves within the rectum, that anal orgasm is a bit more intense."

"Why not use this position as the standard then? If the point is to induce anal orgasms and these are more powerful?" asked Carson O'Souter, transfixed.

Dr. Tatem smiled. "Because, the anal cavity cannot take this, if you'll pardon my choice of words, `pounding' indefinitely. Indeed, after five minutes or so of this kind of fucking, damage could start to occur. We can't have that now, can we?" Glancing at his three companions, Dr. Tatem could tell that each was supporting an erection in his suit pants; including young Jamie. Smiling to himself, Dr. Tatem decided to give them a bit of a show.

"Now, I know I had originally said that continuous penile-orgasms were bad. That's completely true. However, every boy is entitled to get his rocks off now and again, isn't he? Jamie, how about you stroke poor A9's member for him as he can't do it himself. Give the kid a thrill - it's not often that these subjects get to enjoy what boys their age spend their days looking forward to. (Of course, that was a bit of a lie. Dr. Tatem regularly got these boys off.)

Jamie looked at the doctor and immediately looked down at the floor, blushing. He didn't move any closer to A9. "No?" Doctor Tatem asked, unsurprised. "Very well."

Reaching out, Dr. Tatem grasped A9's pre-cum covered boyhood, a stiff three and a half inches just below a light smattering of red pubes, and began to masturbate the boy furiously. "If I remember correctly, this subject began producing pre-ejaculate only a few weeks ago. This could very well be his first wet orgasm. (Another lie, as Dr. Tatem had jerked and sucked-off this boy dozens of times since he first began to ooze pre-cum nearly a month ago)

Rapidly, his hand flew up and down the swollen flesh, the "squelch squelch squelch" of his hand harmonizing with the "slick slick slick" of the anal fucking. The nerves in A9's brain fired rapidly and, though there was no consciousness left, his body began to react physiologically - thrusting into the doctor's perverted hand and shaking as orgasm drew closer. Suddenly, blasts of watery cum shot forth from the boy's body as he seized in orgasm, the probe all of a sudden slowing down before retreating while the doctor released the hot and quaking member. Dr. Tatem, his hand covered in pre-teen splooge, simply walked over to the sanitation station nearby and quickly washed his hands. He didn't notice his companions discreetly re-arrange themselves. "Well, should we continue on?" he said, turning and giving the O'Souters a big smile.

By the time the tour group reached the "D" row, all four had raging hard-ons and spots of pre-cum had begun to form in front of them. They had watched three more "Thrusting Positions," with Dr. Tatem convincing both Ronald and Carson to masturbate the subjects as they had their asses fucked vigorously. After protesting that it was undignified, they had finally given in to Dr. Tatem's assurances that this was all-normal and had, for the first time in their lives, masturbated another male; Carson wrapping his fist around a seventeen-year-old black stud's meaty eight inches while, a short time later, Ronald used two fingers to jerk the two-inch weenie of a seven year old boy from Australia. Another boy had also experienced "Thrusting Position" but, regardless of the adults invitations, Jamie had refused to touch the boy.

"How do you deal with this?" asked Carson O'Souter, indicating his tented pants just after slipping inside row "D". The adult O'Souters had given up trying to hide their arousal and now walked, as the doctor had since entering the lab, fully unconcerned. In fact, while leaving row "C", they had joked about their arousal and had teased Jamie who was still trying to hide his own erection. Getting aroused at humans! Hah!

"Well," the doctor said, "being around this kind of activity is naturally arousing. Though we are a different species, we are so similar, it is expected. That these subjects are male, like us, and that they are young is no matter." That wasn't quite true. In fact, Dr. Tatem was somewhat surprised at the O'Souters - both were bonded to females and had never expressed any interests in humans to his knowledge. On the other hand, Dr. Tatem was a raging pedophile (he like both human male children and children of his own species - though he would never do anything to them for fear of reprisal) so perhaps their species had just as much sexual diversity as the humans. He continued, waving to the boys on the wall, "There are ways to lessen the burden if you want..." This moment was critical to the doctor and he watched the other two men intently. If they showed signs of disgust, he would laugh away the comment as a joke. If not, he would show them the next step.

Father and son looked at each other for a moment before Ronald, the patriarch of the clan, smirked at the doctor. "I'd give anything to get rid of this darn erection, doctor. What do you have in mind?" Perfect, Doctor Tatem thought to himself. He had them.

"Well, the machines are actually retractable. They can move four feet backwards so that the techs who assist me down here can bath the subjects and check them for any wear and tear. Here, let me show you." Stepping up to D5, a nine-year-old Canadian boy with short brown hair and dimples, Doctor Tatem punched in a code onto the machine. Almost immediately, the probe retracted and the machine slid backwards, leaving the boy suspended in mid air and, all of a sudden, looking as if he were on a sex swing. The child continued to shake, though his anal orgasm was beginning to subside. "Mr. O'Souter, if you would?" the doctor said, indicating Carson. The man, suddenly unsure, moved forward. This subject was younger than his own son. Though he didn't care a bit about the child (after all, it was human), was this a step to far?

Suddenly, a bottle of lubricant was pushed into his hand as the doctor smiled at him. "Don't worry, just go for it." Lust overtook Carson O'Souter and, taking a deep breath, he stepped up to D5, the nine-year-old's asshole so invitingly close to his tented trousers. Unbuckling his pants , he gave a look around and slid both his pants and his boxers down to his knees. Without a second thought, he spread some lube on his throbbing six incher and, grasping D5's hips, slid home. "Ohhhh Fuck!" he exclaimed, his cock suddenly encased in hot warmth. It was wonderful!

Within five minutes, the rhythmic "slap slap slap" of three adult men echoed off the walls of row "D" as each man relieved himself in the ass of a boy. For Carson, the act of fucking a nine year old was enthralling and, thanks to the angle he had with D5, he was able to really plow the kid's tight backdoor. This was much better than his spouse! His eyes roamed the inert body as his hands grazed the boy's pert nipples, his baby-soft armpits, his tight little tummy, and his lush full lips. Slipping a finger inside the boy's mouth, he explored the wet chamber and reveled in the smooth texture of the boy's gums. Reaching down with his other hand as his hips continued to thrust forward, he grasped the boy's throbbing member and began to masturbate the little dickie furiously. "Ya baby boy! Fuck! Here it comes! OHHH! FUCCCKKK!!!," he cried, suddenly feeling the boy's anal passage contracting wildly just as the boy's cock began to twitch rapidly. The child was climaxing, Carson thought to himself. With that, he hissed "YESSSSSS!!!!!" and slammed his entire member into the child, blast after blast of cum coating the child's insides.

Ronald was too busy to notice his son's orgasm. Instead, he was busy thrusting his own six-inch member in and out of a D2 `s fifteen-year-old asshole and groaning as his own climax approached. Dr. Tatem, for his part, was busy pounding into D3's tiny ten-year-old bottom, enjoying the fact that he was fucking the younger brother of Ronald's chosen fucktoy. Indeed, D2 and D3, previously James and Riley Masters of New Brunswick, Massachusetts, were the sons of his hated medical school rival and two of his favorite fucks in the lab. Closing his eyes, Dr. Tatem thought to days worth of tape he had stashed away of the brothers, very much awake, cumming continuously side by side as they helplessly watched each other writhe in blissful anal orgasm.

As his balls began to contract and he began to feel his impending orgasm, Dr. Tatem moaned as he remembered releasing the two boys (strictly against protocol) and convincing them that he would return them home if they only did as he demanded. Over the course of several days, he watched the two boys do all sorts of perverted things to each other at his direction, hoping that they would be returned home safely and desperate not to be put back into the machine that forced them to cum over and over and over again.

He remembered James's disgust as his teenage cock slowly disappeared into his brother's virgin asshole, the youngster pleading with his older brother to go slowly.

He thought back on how the boys had rolled around on the floor in a sixty-nine, cumming into each other's mouth as the large black vibrating dildos, imbedded in their boypussies, buzzed furiously against their prostates.

He recalled the look of horror on James's face when Riley was finally able to get his small fist past James's tight sphincter and slide his entire hand into his older brother's rectum as well as the change that had overcome James once Riley really began to fist him and he began to jerk himself off lustily.

Finally, Dr. Tatem thought about how the two boys had woken up drugged and reattached to `the milkman.' When he told them that they wouldn't be going home and he flipped the switches to turn the machines on, the boys had screamed and pleaded and, finally, moaned as orgasm after orgasm was ripped out of them. Within two months, both had slipped into unconsciousness and their minds were soon swept clean. "UGGGGHHH!!!" Dr. Tatem grunted, cumming at the memory.

When the three men had finally finished and after they had cleaned up, they took stock of themselves. Immediately, it became clear that Jamie had not participated in the `release' as they were now calling it. "Jamie, why didn't you..." Carson started, prepared to admonish his son but stopping short and blushing slightly when he realized he was about to ask his twelve-year-old why he hadn't fucked an unconscious human boy. Jamie shrugged, not looking any of the men in the eye and aware that he had a large wet spot on the front of his tented pants.

"Well, I guess your son simply has more self control than we do," Dr. Tatem responded jovially and easing the mood. "Shall we continue on? The next bit is rather interesting."

"How so?" asked Ronald as the group left row "D" and casually walked down the hallway.

"Well, you'll see" said Doctor Tatem, bypassing row "E" and almost immediately punching in the password to row "F." The door slid open and, immediately, the three O'Souters ears perked up as they heard the strangest sounds.

"What is that?" asked Carson, shutting his eyes as he tried to concentrate on the noise. It sounded like... "Moaning, doctor?"

"You are correct Mr. O'Souter!" Taking a step inside row "F," Doctor Tatem turned around and threw his hands out to his side. "This row, gentlemen, has not yet had their minds completely wiped. Now, every test subject in here has been experiencing the `milkman' for twelve weeks and we expect, if the pattern holds, for their minds to be completely wiped within the next four weeks. That said, what you have before you are humans without higher brain function, as that is the first to go. Instead, every test subject in here is pure..." he searched for the right word... "animal."

And indeed they were. As the tour group wandered through the row, they were amazed at the sight before them. Fourteen boys, from a tiny seven-year-old Thai boy to a burly sixteen-year-old Russian teen, were wide-awake and cumming continuously, their boyhoods twitching violently. Each boy's eyes were wide as he followed the visitors throughout the room, much as an animal might follow a predator. Ronald gave a small shiver; there was nothing intelligent in those eyes. Moreover, whenever one of the O'Souters approached, the moaning and writhing test subject would suddenly begin to growl and hiss.

"Yes," Doctor Tatem said the first time one of the test subjects barked at Carson when he got to close, "they tend to do that. Like wild animals, they are. Oh good!" he said suddenly while checking the monitor in the center of the hallway. "Great! F6 is about to experience `Thrusting Position.' Their reaction is particularly interesting. Gentlemen, this is worth seeing!"

As they gathered around F6, an eight-year-old German boy with bright golden hair and a buttercream complexion, Dr. Tatem began to wipe his hands together. It was always fun to watch this particular group. A loud beep sounded all of a sudden and the boy, who had been hissing and growling at his audience, suddenly went still. His eyes closed and, to the shock of everyone, he began to purr as the probe began to retract from his rectum. The boy still shook from the tremors induced by his anal orgasm but, when the probe finally popped free from his wide-open asshole, which twitched repeatedly, he seemed to relax. Then, after some time, the probe began to move forward, twice as thick as before and with the intention of going much deeper within the child.

When the tip of the probe touched, and then slid into, the lubed-up asshole, F6 went crazy. "RAW! GRAW! EYAA! EYAA!" he bellowed, his eyes going wide as thrashed wildly. Two inches. Four inches. Six inches disappeared into his colon as the child screamed nonsense, his inhuman wails reminding those present of some terrible monster deep in the forest in the midst of it's death throes. Then, the now giant probe began to retreat quickly, picking up speed on the down stroke and driving in all the more quickly. Within a few moments, the `milkman' was fucking the child senseless and his wails of protest became moans of delight. Even in his animalistic state, his body responded to the pleasures of the fuck as the boy howled "AAAHHHHYYYYYEEEEEEE" while the probe pistoned in and out of his boypussy.

Jamie, unable to take it any longer as he listened to the boy squeal, suddenly climaxed on his own, his strained boyhood shooting copious amounts of boycum into his boxers as his hands clenched and unclenched while his body shook with pleasurable tremors. "Oh! OHH!!" he cried out suddenly, standing only because Dr. Tatem grasped the boy's shoulders to hold him up.

"Fuck it" said Carson as he watched his son climax. Taking a quick step forward, he grasped F6's hard two-inch boyboner and gave it three quick strokes. The eight-year-old, suddenly overwhelmed with the stimulation of his cocklett, had a traditional climax right on top of his anal climax. His squeal, which had been high to begin with, suddenly gained an octave and the force of a hurricane. "AHHH!!! AHHH!!!! AHHHH!!!!" he screamed over and over again, his body shaking as if he were the center of a massive earthquake. Then, to the astonishment of the onlookers, his voice gave out and F6's eyes rolled back into his head. He slumped forward, out cold.

Fifteen minutes later, after everyone had cleaned up (Jamie, quite embarrassed, hung his head in humiliation), Dr. Tatem and the O'Souters were standing in front of row "G" and everyone was very excited to see what lay beyond the sliding doors. Dr. Tatem had told them about row "G" and explained that this row was only filled with nine test subjects, the remaining five slots empty because new subjects had simply not been acquired yet. He cautioned them that this row, whose occupants had only been hooked up to `the milkman' for somewhere between one and three weeks, were totally cognizant of their surroundings. Thus, he explained, to cut down on the noise (or, more accurately, to stop from having to listen to the boys plead - which was tiresome), each stall was enclosed by a retractable sound eliminating translucent glass which, upon command, would darken internally so as to leave the boys in pitch blackness. This darkness, which happened during the night, allowed the boys to sleep (with the assistance of some very powerful drugs) while they continued to orgasm ceaselessly. Most of the time, these glass enclosures would remain within the wall, allowing the subjects to watch and hear and even communicate with each other. However, they immediately activate and slide into place when one punches in the password.

"Be prepared," Dr. Tatem had cautioned as he punched in his password, "because these subjects seek two things. First, they desperately want to be released from this experience. Of course, I can't really blame them. Second, their penises are incredibly sensitive and any opportunity to achieve penile stimulation will be actively sought out. In many ways, it's like they are experiencing split personalities and I hypothesize that none of them even realize they are alternating between these two very different desires. If I were a psychologist, I'd have a field day."

Woosh! The sliding glass door opened, revealing another hallway similar to those already visited. The difference here, though, was the nine shaded enclosures that lined the left wall entirely while taking up the first two stalls on the right. There was no sound.

Slowly, the group entered the quiet chamber and came to a complete halt. Yes, the glass enclosures were somewhat tinted. However, from this side of the glass, the occupants were completely visible. "Like a one-way mirror" mumbled Carson as he took a step towards G1. The other three followed.

G1 was a fourteen-year-old from some unpronounceable south pacific island. Lean and fit, he had a dark bush of pubic hair over his very erect boyhood. Suspended like all the subject before him, he writhed in obvious pleasure as the probe deep in his ass milked him to anal orgasm after anal orgasm. Quite unlike the boys that the tour group had previously seen, though, his eyes were fully alert and it appeared as if he was trying to see outside the glass. "He can't see anything, can he?" asked Ronald O'Souter.

"No. It is pitch black in there," replied Dr. Tatem, smugly. "Would you like me to remove the glass so you can get a better look and let him see us?"

"Over here," said Carson, who was now standing next to G2 and quite obviously aroused. "Raise the glass on this one."

Dr. Tatem punched in a couple of codes into the wall and, with a beep, G2's glass enclosure slowly rose into the ceiling. Immediately, the room was filled with loud childish moans. "OHHH! OHHH! AHHH! AHHH! NOOO! NOOO!" cried the boy as the enclosure entered the ceiling.

"Beautiful" whispered Ronald, now standing next to his son and sharing his arousal at the child acquired from Little Rock, Arkansas only two weeks earlier. At eleven, G2 was just on the cusp of puberty. His thin pale body was hairless except for his mop of curly black hair and a small patch of pubic hair above his straining three-inch cocklett. His cute pug nose was flared as the boy panted for breath, his stomach heaving as an obvious climax was torn from him.

The moment the glass enclosure allowed him to see the face of Carson O'Souter, the boy began to beg. "Please! Please Mister! I got to go home! Please help me! OHHH! NOOO!! ITS HAPPIN'N!! AHH!!!!!!! AHHH!!!!" The boy began to thrash as he climaxed, his new boygasm sweeping through his body before the previous one had run it's course. The O'Souters began to pant, watching the child twitch and squirm and continue to plead nonsensically.

"Get a little closer," whispered Dr. Tatem into Carson O'Souter's ear, a devilish smile on his lips as he gave the stunned man a slight push. Carson obliged, taking a small step towards the boy whose eyes continued to plead with him as the boy promised he wouldn't tell if only they'd release him.

All of a sudden, as if Carson had crossed a magical line, the boy changed. His eyes still pled with the man but lust had taken the place of fear. The boy licked his lips and his moan took on a throaty raspy sort of tone. "Uhhh! Uhhh!! Touch me!" he said forcefully, his breath heavy as he continued to ride his anal orgasm. "OHHH!! TOUCH ME!" he cried, more urgently and with need dripping from every syllable. "TOUCH MY WEINER MISTER! NOW! NOW! I NEED IT AHHHHHH!!!"

Carson, taken aback but unable to resist, reached out and grasped the stiff little pole, it's hot soft flesh feeling like a spike of heated metal in his hand. He jerked the tiny joystick up and down, the boy's foreskin sliding deftly over his sensitive cock-head once, twice, three times. "AYEEEEEEE!!! AHHHHH!!! YEEESSSSSSS!!!!" the boy wailed, his powerful kiddie-cum ripping through him and amplified by the anal orgasm he was already riding. His small cock twitched rapidly and, though nothing came out, it was clear that his boyhood was desperately trying to expel something. The boy shivered and shook, crying out in ecstasy while his eye fought to remain open and his mind clawed desperately at consciousness. In the end, it was a battle he lost as the poor boy's eyes closed and he head drooped.

"Yes," responded Dr. Tatem lustily, "that happens some times. Too sensitive, what with the probe doing it's good work. But don't worry, he'll be wide awake in..." Dr Tatem checked his watch, cross-referencing the time, "fifteen minutes or so when he is scheduled for `Thrusting Position'. Speaking of, looks like G5 is about to experience that particular thrill."

The group moved down the row as G2's glass lowered into place, the unconscious boy still cumming from the probe assaulting his prostate. It was at this point that, much to Dr. Tatem's delight, both Ronald and Carson insisted that they be allowed to inspect the boys personally.

A few moments later, Dr. Tatem grinned as he watched Carson masturbate G5 while the poor horny fifteen-year-old Israeli boy was fucked deeply during "Thrusting Position". The boy kept pleading with Carson to wank faster but, since Carson didn't speak the boy's language, he had no idea what the teen was weeping about. Dr. Tatem, who knew the language, watched in amusement as Carson slid his hand slowly over the boy's throbbing six-inch cock, the agonizingly sedate pace forcing the boy to thrust as best he could into Carson's hand to get off while the machine fucked him with eight thick inches violently. When he finally shot his large teen wad all over Carson's hand, the man, who was tapping into his sadistic side, began to beat the kid off in earnest, his hand flying up and down the still hard cock, lubed by the boy's own jizz. The boy, overcome with both the climax and the anal orgasm that exploded at the same time his cock did, began scream. Ten seconds later, the boy, yelling in pleasure and pain as the evil man's hand worked his sensitive prick, came again and his second load brought a massive smile to Carson's face.

For an hour, the O'Souters wandered around row "G" and investigated the test subjects, taking great delight in watching the poor boys squirm and thrash as they climaxed repeatedly. Dr. Tatem was kind enough to raise the enclosures of many of the boys, giving the O'Souters access to their taunt and horny bodies. In fact, Carson began to really enjoy listening to the boy's beg for release, first from the machine as they pled with him to be let go and then later as he masturbated them to mind-blowing orgasms. Ronald, for his part, soon began to speak in depth with Dr. Tatem about much of the science surrounding the process. The two men stood in the middle of the row deep in conversation while Carson bounced from subject to subject - a kid in a candy store who had just discovered he had a sweet tooth. Jamie continued to examine the boys and it was clear the child was very aroused, but despite ample opportunity and permission, he refused to touch any of the bound test subjects. Eventually, Jamie had his second climax of the day, again without touching himself, while watching his father fuck a twelve-year-old Mongolian kid (for Dr. Tatem had shown the sex-crazed man how to retract the `Milkman' so he could relieve himself in the boy's puckered brown shitter.) Once Carson released his load deep in the boy's gut while his chosen fucktoy screamed in his own climax and shot watery cum all over his chest, Dr. Tatem declared the tour over. The four cleaned themselves up at the nearby sanitation station and left the lab. After all, the tour was only one part of the day's events!

For the rest of the afternoon, Ronald and Carson O'Souter discussed the Orgasm Project with Dr. Tatem in-depth, going over expense reports and budget outlines and estimated performance evaluations. Several other researchers were called into their conference room to add necessary projections and estimates as the leaders of O'Souter Pharmaceutical planned for the future. By six in the evening, Jamie, who had been sitting on the couch greatly bored, was escorted home by a driver. It was at this point that Carson and Ronald O'Souter surprised Dr. Tatem with a unique, and very intriguing, change of topic.

.......................................

"It was a test," Carson O'Souter said to Dr. Tatem, "and you passed with flying colors. I think the Orgasm Project is excellent and I cannot wait for you to start the drug trials in a few weeks. I have utmost confidence in you, Doctor, and know you will have a great deal of success."

Dr. Tatem smiled at the praise and looked to the older man for confirmation. This was excellent! Ronald O'Souter, sensing the doctor's enthusiasm, grinned. "But this wasn't just a test for you, doctor. It was a test for Jamie. My grandson is... weak. He shows no entrepreneurial spirit and no leadership ability. This was a test to see if he could rise to the occasion. I'm afraid that his father and I both agree that he failed. He will need to be replaced with another who can lead this company in the future. In fact, my son and his wife have been actively trying to get pregnant for several months now. It shouldn't be too long and we will have a new heir. Of course, that leaves us with a very pressing problem."

"The measure of a man is not how he fails," Carson added after a moment of silence, "it is how he turns that failure into success. And my father and I believe we have a solution that will not only deal with my problematic offspring but would further a more, private, line of scientific and social inquiry that we have been mulling over for the past couple of years."

"And that would be?" questioned the doctor.

"What if, as well as controlling humans, we discovered a way to control members of our own species. What if, when we finally signaled to our people where we are and they came for us, we could take control of the empire and rule, not only this planet, but our entire people."

Dr. Tatem's eyes opened in shock. The room became quiet, the two O'Souters watching the doctor carefully. What they were proposing was certainly treason to the empire but, being born and raised on this backwater planet, they had little loyalty to their far-off people. Dr. Tatem was intrigued. Incredible! He'd never even thought... Yes, what if... It could be possible if... Only a few minor changes would... There species had two prostates so the sensations would be... "So, what would you have me do, gentlemen? In order to discover if our drug works on members of our species, we would need a test subject from our own..."

The O'Souter's smiled. A moment later, so did Dr. Tatem. Maybe he'd get to fuck Jamie after all...


End file.
